1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heat exchangers for motor vehicles and, more specifically, to a tube and method for making same for a heat exchanger in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a tube for a heat exchanger such as a condenser in an air conditioning system of a motor vehicle. The tube typically carries a first fluid medium in contact with its interior while a second fluid medium contacts its exterior. Typically, the first fluid medium is a liquid and the second fluid medium is air. Where a temperature difference exists between the first and second fluid mediums, heat will be transferred between the two via heat conductive walls of the tube.
It is also known to provide manifolds for the ends of the tubes. The manifolds have a plurality of slots spaced axially therealong to receive one end of the tubes. However, one disadvantage is that there is no consistency or predefined limit for inserting the end of the tube into the manifold.
One known method of making such a tube includes a secondary operation for forming an end of the tube with a shoulder that creates a stop for insertion of the tube into the manifold. The secondary operation may be a separate operation from the tube mill, or it may be an operation as part of the tube mill at the downstream for the tube making flow after the tube has been cut-off.
Although the above tubes have worked well, they suffer from the disadvantage that the tooling for the end forming, in general, is relatively expensive or costly. Another disadvantage of the above tubes is that a secondary operation is needed to form the end of the tubes. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a tube for a heat exchanger of a motor vehicle and method of making same that overcomes these disadvantages.
Accordingly, the present invention is a tube for a heat exchanger. The tube includes a base, a top spaced from and opposing the base, a first side interposed between the base and the top along one side thereof, and a second side interposed between the base and the top along another side thereof. The tube also includes an end form formed solely on either one of the first side and the second side to create a stop for inserting said tube into a manifold of the heat exchanger.
In addition, the present invention is a method of making a tube for a heat exchanger. The method includes the steps of forming a tube having a base and a top opposing the base and a first side interposed between the top and the base and a second side interposed between the top and the base. The method includes the step of cutting the tube to form an end thereon and forming an end form on only one side of the tube to create a stop for inserting the tube into a manifold of the heat exchanger.
One advantage of the present invention is that a tube for a heat exchanger such as a condenser is provided with an end form for insertion in a manifold of the heat exchanger for an air conditioning system of a motor vehicle for condensing liquid refrigerant. Another advantage of the present invention is that a method is provided of making the tube with an end form that eliminates secondary operation for the end form. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the tube is cut-off and end formed in a single station to save tube-manufacturing cost. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the tube eliminates tooling for a secondary operation, making the tube with an end form relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood, after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.